1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair that is used during wade fishing such that the chair allows a person to be able to sit offshore and to holds various fishing paraphernalia.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Wade fishing involves standing offshore in approximately waist deep water and fishing for various type of fish including bass and mullet, among others. As many people engage in wade fishing for hours at a time, sometimes although not always, the fishing person wears some form of water impervious outerwear so as not to be soaked to the bone during the fishing day. While extremely fun, the process can be tiring. As the person stands in the waist deep water, sitting down in a regular chair is not an option so that standing is the norm of the day and the person engaged in fishing can become quite tired. Additionally, as the person is offshore, the retrieval of any supplies, such as lures, bait, lunch, etc., usually requires the person to wade back to shore, retrieve the necessary supplies, and wade back to the fishing spot. Some holders have been devised that float and hold the supplies high and dry. However, such devices need to be tied to the person or otherwise anchored and tend to get in the way of the user.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a device that is used during wade fishing that addresses the above stated shortcomings associated with the sport. Specifically such a device must allow the fisherman to be able to sit without the need to temporarily discontinue fishing. Additionally, such a device must be able to hold various accessories for use by the fisherman so that he or she does not have to wade back to shore whenever such accessories are needed. Ideally, such a device will be of relatively simple design and construction so that it is relatively inexpensive to manufacture so as to be affordable to a large segment of the wade fishing population. The device should be easy to use and maintain.